


Anchors Aweigh

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, D/s tones, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, navy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Commander Argent stalked closer, and Derek couldn't move. He felt naked even in his uniform from the burning once-over Argent gave him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchors Aweigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnTheTurningAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/gifts), [tuesdaymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/gifts), [Melooza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melooza/gifts), [donnersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/gifts).



> This was entry #15 in the fanlore trope round of mating_games. It won second place in it's group! \o/

"Sailor."

The address sent a shiver of want down Derek's spine. He came to attention beside his bunk.

"Sir."

Commander Argent stalked closer, and Derek couldn't move. He felt naked even in his uniform from the burning once-over Argent gave him. 

"Face your bed, sailor."

"Yes, sir."

"Arms up."

Derek stretched his arms across the top of his bunk, knees hitting the edge of the bed beneath his, and twisted his fingers into the freshly laundered sheets he'd just put on. 

"Let's see how good you've been today," Argent said, a hint of a tease hidden in the gravely tones of his voice. 

Derek had been good, wouldn't have been able to stop himself under any circumstance. The mere thought of Argent's disappointment made his insides twist uncomfortably.

Though he expected the touch, Argent's hands on his belt still made Derek tense for a split second. Argent chuckled.

"Are we nervous or eager, sailor?"

"Both, sir. You didn't close the door."

"I guess we'll just have to be quick then, won't we?" Argent whispered in Derek's ear. Argent's heat against his back, his very much non-regulation beard scratching at Derek's neck, the smooth, sure movements of his hands at Derek's zipper, all served to calm Derek's aching nerves.

Soon enough, Argent's hand was pushing down the back of Derek's trousers. Derek's cock came free when Argent yanked them down just below his ass, sticking straight out at attention. Argent pulled Derek's cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the open air and Argent's critical eye, his thumbs just teasing the rim. Derek barely held back the moan that wanted to burst from his chest.

"God, you're so good at following orders," Argent said as he slipped his thumb into Derek's ass with ease. "Did you skip breakfast just so you could stay in here alone and fuck yourself open for me?"

And Derek was so fucking grateful his response wasn't necessary, because he didn't know how to speak anymore. Argent had slipped his other thumb into Derek's ass and was slowly stretching him open.

"Did you start to finger yourself open before you even got out of bed? I bet you got two fingers in this perfect ass before anyone else even woke up, didn't you?"

How Argent knew his every move, Derek could never guess. He had started fingering himself while everyone was asleep. But then someone's alarm went off and Derek couldn't move--he'd just laid there with his fingers in his ass and his cock dripping all over his sheets while two dozen sailors got up and dressed and headed to the canteen.

"And I know you didn't come," he continued, and squeezed the head of Derek's cock, "because you're so hard right now, a stiff breeze could make you pop."

He took a deep, thoughtful breath as he released Derek's cock. "If you can come while I fuck you, go ahead, and come anytime. No hands. If you don't come, well, that's just too bad. You'll have to wait. Any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Such a good, obedient boy," Argent said as he slid his cock into Derek's asshole in one long stroke.

There was no hesitation; Argent pulled out as quickly as he'd pushed in, and fucked Derek with long, deep, sure thrusts that barely grazed Derek's prostate.

But that didn't matter. He'd been on edge for nearly two hours now, waiting for everyone to leave, for Argent to show, feeling lube trickle down his leg and hoping it didn't seep through his pants. Shoving his face into the mattress, he bit his sheets and came, his whole body twitching and spasming with the release.

Argent tightened his grip on Derek's waist, digging his fingers into Derek's sides, and God how he hoped he would bruise. 

It only took a few more rough thrusts into Derek's willing asshole before Argent stilled, buried as deep inside Derek as possible.

"So good. So fucking good," he muttered into Derek's back.

Too soon for Derek's liking, Argent pulled back, his dick slipping free. Despite the burning in his muscles from stretching at such an awkward angle, Derek didn't move.

He heard Argent zipping up and moving toward the door.

"Derek," he called, and Derek's head snapped up. "On deck in twenty minutes. And you might want to change McCall's sheets. You made a mess."

"Yes, sir," he replied with a smile.


End file.
